Devastation
by Trixie Payne
Summary: Something Awful happens to Kagome, can the jewel make it better? Complete


Devastation  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one!  
  
She just sat there numb, not one feeling ran through her. Though judging by the blood all around her she may have felt total and extreme hatred at one time but whether or not she felt it now wasn't evident in neither her face nor her actions. As she looked around at the dozen or more bodies at least what used to be a dozen or more bodies. She seemed to awaken after walking a few feet; she dropped to her knees and tried to choke back her sobs. "What have I done?" she screamed aloud and heard it echo throughout the forest. One voice answered her plea, "You killed them all..." The names listed were barely a whisper. One question formed in her mind, "How?" a single tear rolled down her cheek, "How could I have killed them all?" The voice answered once more, "You tapped into a mixture of their many powers. He combined them in you some how in hopes he could make you kill. You lost it and killed them all; all you know is now dead."  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked in the morning light, today was her birthday. According to her it had to be better than her sweet sixteenth or her seventeenth even, for today she turned eighteen. "Today is going to be the happiest of my life." Throwing back the purple and black covers she leapt out of bed. She had to hurry if she was going to get out of the house and to the mall before her family woke up. I hope I got up early enough, she thought as she opened the door to her room. Silence ran throughout the house, she smiled and swept her now knee length hair back into a low pony tail. I'm gonna make it! She began down the hall past her little brothers' room, then her moms' and finally her grandfathers'. She avoided the creaky stairs and made it to the door, lingered for a moment more and then put on her shoes and hurried out side. "I'm free" she whispered as she rounded the corner and noticed the car was gone. "Oh no." she groaned, "I forgot mom and them went out and weren't coming back till tomorrow. Well at least I know I'm out scot-free." She stopped at the top of the shrines steps and looked at the well; a great sadness filled her heart.  
  
"Kagome," three girls called to her as she got off the bus at the mall, Kagome didn't feel quite happy now that she had looked at the well house. Under her black tank top she wore the Shikon-no-Tama, now whole again. Her heart ached at the memory of all her friends, which now lay in neat little rows; she had buried them all on her own. Soaked in their blood, she had to make sure nothing would get to them. As for there things like Miroku's staff or Sango-chan's boomerang she kept them. They hung in respected spots in her room, Shippo's top on a shelf along with the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga she left the other sword behind. Sango's Hiraikotsu hung on the wall next to her desk, and Miroku's staff stood next to it. The prayer beads somehow made it through whole, and they laid next to her bed, Kaede's bow and arrows along with hers sat next to the staff. Kagome knew the well was now closed; it had closed after she came through with everything. Kagome closed her eyes trying not to cry. "Hi mina-san", her friends pried it out of her they themselves didn't know she had killed them just that she witnessed there deaths. That also meant that her two-timing boyfriend was dead and she desperately needed Hojo to console her. She finally told him that she wasn't interested that she never ways, that she was sorry her friends kept doing this to them. Her friends of course seemed to have not received the memo yet, they still kept trying.  
  
"Mina-san I'm not feeling well, I think I will go home and lay down." With out waiting for their reply Kagome turned and ran letting the tears free. Deep in her heart she wished she knew how to bring back all her friends from the Feudal Era, but until she figured out she could use the jewel her wish couldn't be granted. Kagome slowed now tired from running and looked around her. She had run so blindly that she didn't notice that she had found some woods left untouched by time so it seemed. Kagome dried her tears and walked forwards, up a head of her she noticed several mounds covered with moss and the like. As well as markers, "Can this be where I buried my friends?" She asked to no one in particular. In her heart she knew it was, "Mina-san" she called knowing all to well they wouldn't answer. She said a prayer for each one, yes even Naraku and those she disliked. "Mina I am truly and deeply sorry, I wish deep in my heart that there was some way you all were living today, that." She fell silent, not sure what else to say. Her wish was for those that were close to her, She turned and began to walk away.  
  
Some where far off she heard laughter, and began to venture towards it. A tall girl turned towards Kagome, "Kagome!" She called out. "S.Sango-chan?" The girl nodded and pointed to a boy next to Miroku, "There's Shippo and Miroku.is this your time period Kagome?" Kagome nodded, "But." Miroku and Shippo ran over Shippo jumping up to hug Kagome, "The Shikon-no-Tama brought us to this time. Don't you feel it in your heart? Those that were fated to die that day have stayed dead, and those of us who were fated to live had been taken out of the scene of that day." Kagome looked around; Sango put her hand on Kagomes' shoulder. "We haven't seen him Kagome." Shippo said shaking his head sadly. "Mina-san I hope you didn't mind I brought the staff, your toys Shippo and your Hiraikotsu to my room. I even have the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga."  
  
Kagome walked them back to her house, telling them all about the time period and showing them things along the way. "Today I turned eighteen. It would have been perfect if Inuyasha was here." Shippo ran ahead of the group once Kagome pointed out the shrines steps. "You guys will finally get to see my side of the well," she laughed, feeling a bit happier than she did in the morning. Sango and Miroku looked at each other, them being hand in hand as they walked along side Kagome. "But you still miss a certain hanyou." Kagome's smile faded, she looked up at the sky as the sun was setting and sat on the top step for a moment. "Yes he may have been a jerk sometimes but I loved him anyways. I never would have told him to change himself for me, just like I know he would have done the same." Sango and Miroku shrugged at each other and helped her up, "You two sure seem to have put your differences behind you." Sango blushed and Miroku just kissed her, "Yeah we did."  
  
A shriek brought everyone crashing back to reality, "Kagome!" Kagome instantly recognized that type of shriek from Shippo. "Inuyasha?" she asked hopefully running towards the well house that Shippo had just exited from. She slid to a stop at the door and hit something soft; she looked up and saw a pair of soft gold eyes looking down at her. "Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're alive." Kagome whispered, a "Keh" followed and then something unexpected a kiss. "Kagome I'm so glad I have a second chance to be with you." Kagome wrapped her arms around him as he picked her up and carried her outside. The soft moonlight shone down on the group, "This is the happiest birthday and the best present I could wish for." She whispered, Inuyasha reached down and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards he kissed her. "And we are glad to be back with you!"  
  
Kagome looked at him for a full five seconds before screaming at him, "You had me scared why weren't you with the group?" Inuyasha flattened his ears, (which by the way only the group could see the hanyou him the rest of the world saw human him. Though Kagome could see both, like the rest of the group.) "Wench I went to your room after you made that wish. You weren't there so I went to the well, after that I went to that school place. I couldn't find you so I went back to the well!" Miroku with his arm around Sango's waist and Shippo sitting on the ground in front of them all shook there heads. Shippo got up and whispered to them both, "Do you think they need marriage counseling?" As soon as that sentence left his mouth both Kagome and Inuyasha fell silent. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I should have just been grateful that your even here." Inuyasha hugged Kagome, "I'm sorry too, I should have figured you were with them and tried harder to find you." Kagome turned to the rest of the group, "I have an idea, I got enough birthday money to take everyone to see a movie." The group all agreed that is sounded like fun. By the way they all ended up seeing X-men 2 if your wondering what they saw.  
  
A/N: Don't ask why I wrote that, I got bored and needed something to do. Unfortunately writing this one shot didn't take long enough so now I have to go find something else to do. Laters  
  
3 Sakki. 


End file.
